wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Axehead
Axehead, or Titan Skadi, is a former member of Advance Guard who turned into a Titan. Personality Titan Skadi is highly aggressive compared to its peers, requiring immediate action on the part of the heroes when it came into being.“Titan Skadi. Formerly Axehead, a member of Advance Guard’s lower-tier roster. She was not considered a strong cape by herself or others, and she is our most immediate concern. Axehead had the power to teleport, but only into danger. Titan Skadi has the same ability, but with no apparent limit on ranges, not even dimensional boundaries. She assesses the biggest threat to her with a danger sense, and teleports to it to immediately begin wreaking havoc. She’s the most aggressive titan, and it’s taking the concerted effort of twenty capes to occupy her so she won’t read us as her most immediate threat and appear in this venue.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.2 Appearance Titan Skadi has a face like a blade, with two jaws. She has no eyes. Her ‘flesh’ is black, red, and white-hot pink. She has long golden hair that drapes to the ground, and a giant pillar in place of her legs.Another Titan appeared on the screens. Engaged in a fight as the picture was taken. It had a face like a blade with hinges for two separate jaws below, the metal folding back to encompass the head, with no eyeholes. The ‘flesh’ went from black to red to a kind of white-hot pink, like it had been heated, as it reached the flared edges, like she was made of living armor. Her hair was golden, long enough to drape on the ground. No legs, just a column. Her hands were weapons. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.2 Skadi also has axes for hands, and several layers of armor.The armor at her shoulder was damaged, and the armor beneath was visible, raw and fleshlike where it attached to yet another layer of armor beneath that. Meat and bone lattice that looked almost like lengths of spine that connected panel to panel. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.1 She is between 6 and 12 stories tall. Given that shards are influenced by how their hosts wore in life, Axehead presumably wore an ax shaped helmet that allowed her to headbutt efficiently. She probably also had access to the costuming services that Advance Guard is known for. Abilities and Powers As Axehead, she had a rather inflexible ability to teleport, only near the biggest "threat" in her vicinity and only towards this threat. This ability could be applied in battle by "lining up a shot" and teleporting towards the most dangerous target on the field, hitting any collateral targets on her way towards said target.Axehead's power was automatic. She chooses to teleport, and it puts her proximate to most dangerous location within a set range. There's not really any nuance there to exploit. She has a Manton protection against herself and setups she's carrying, otherwise she just loses the ability to teleport if she's her own worst enemy at any point (which, given her power, is likely). The advantage of the power is blitz potential. Teleport mid-swing with a weapon in each hand (and/or headbutt, with a bladed helmet), immediately takes out a combatant. Provided she picks your battles. Teleport a second later and it puts her proximate to the next nearest target, buying her a bit of time to go on the offence. - Word of God Her shard has an evaluation mechanism that fixed what the greatest threat to herself was, which means if her actions put herself in danger she could be cut off from her power in the middle of a fight.ZodiacLegacy911: Question, if you don’t mind: what factors into “the biggest danger”? Her idea of danger? The shard’s? Physical or mental? Even with those limitations, I can still see a LOT of uses for this. Wildbow: Shard calculation. - Word of God She could not teleport other people with her. razorsmileonreddit: aaaaaaaaaaaaaawildbowrespondedomgaaaaaaaaaa Ok! Okay! Grab-bag or just the one power? Could she take people with her? Wildbow: Nope yes no. - Word of God As the Titan Skadi, all her powers limiters are gone, including those of her human body;Peanuckle: What I'd like to know is what sorts of abilities the shards can perform without limiters. Judging by QA and Khepri, shards are pretty much bullshit. But what about shards like Grue's, or Tattletale's, or Grey Boy's, acting outside a host to defend their Entity-body? Is there any comparison, or are "unshackled" powers so far beyond what we see that it's laughable? Wildbow: Look at Noelle or the Bitch epilogue chapter for what a shard does when it's really unleashed - depending on the host, the nature of the unleashed power can vary, specializing as it develops toward a task/specific implementation. ... Basically, you unshackle, the power scales up, the mind/body start to break down, and if the host is lucky, the shard can provide some means of housing the new data and form. Standalone, without a host, the manifestation for the shard itself confronted in its own world, would be very similar in execution. - Wildbow of Spacebattles her teleporting now seemingly has no range limit. Her shards threat calculation has scaled up into a complete danger sense which she uses to assess the biggest threat and immediately teleports to it. Skadi appears to absorb the light in the area as she teleports, enveloping herself in a shadow wherever she appears. Equipment Generally dual-wielded weapons, on top of having a weaponized costume. History The Ice Breaks Axehead was one of the unfortunate capes to trigger into a Titan. As Titan Skadi, she immediately occupied the attention of the Wardens, as she was highly aggressive. She was initially unconnected to any titan-network, but eventually stumbled onto Titan Auger and was subjugated into his shard network, which led to her dismantling Dragon's assault on Titan Oberon.Radiation 18.5 She assisted Oberon in the fight with Eve and Wardens. Later in the fight Skadi was tied with Parian's skin puppet, being unable to deal lasting damage to it.Radiation 18.6 Auger used Skadi to get the jump on Valkyrie.Radiation 18.z After that Skadi's attention mostly stayed on the Shardspace saboteurs. She continued slaughtering them despite heroes efforts.Infrared 19.1 Skadi was weakened by the Shardspace bombing and cut off from Oberon's network by Rain.Infrared 19.2 In the aftermath, Oberon attempted to re-submit her.Infrared 19.3 Skadi attacked unpowered saboteurs in The Firmament during The Shepherds guard-shift, killing Riveting and leading to Tribute and Tristan Vera deaths.Infrared 19.e Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mover Category:Thinker Category:Heroes Category:Advance Guard Category:Second Trigger Category:Titans Category:S-Class Threats Category:Ward Characters